Una noche peligrosa
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: En su papel de los hermanos Heel, Ren y Kyoko se ven demasiado envueltos, tanto que ya no saben donde empiezan y acaban sus papeles. Basados en los capitulos 194, 195 y 196. Contiene Lemon


**Como siempre, y por educación, os saludo a todos los que estén leyendo este fic con la esperanza de que os guste tanto leerlo como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. A pesar de que tenía mi cuenta en fanfiction parada desde hace bastante tiempo, al parecer, me han dado nuevas ganas de escribir de una serie y manga que me encanta (y, encima,¡Siwon-shi hace el dorama!.¡Kyyyyyaaaa!): Skip Beat.**

**Muchos han insistido en que escriba más sobre esta serie y no lo he hecho antes, no por falta de ganas, si no porque no tenía inspiración. Los hermanos Heel sirven para escribir muchos fic´s, pero para que me inspire tengo que ver las cosas en un momento en que mi imaginación pueda rellenar el resto, como me ha pasado ahora. Releyendo por, ¿4 vez?, el manga, los capitulo 194, 195 y 196 me emocionaron hasta casi provocar uno de esos famosos sangrados nasales, pero no tenía inspiración. Sin embargo, ahora siento que ahí debería haber pasado algo más, así que, como siempre, lo contare a mi manera.**

**Advertir antes que nada que contiene lemon y que tanto los personajes como la historia original pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crearos más sangrados nasales y gritéis como fans histéricos,¿de acuerdo? ^^.**

**Con esto, os dejo ya con la historia.**

_**UNA NOCHE PELIGROSA**_

Kyoko no pudo evitar mirar con cierto temor a Tsuruga-san después de que este lanzara su teléfono a la otra punta de la habitación, comenzando a acercarse a ella de aquella manera tan atemorizante. La ira que brillaba en sus ojos mientras trataba de que negara que la llamada era de Shotaro era más que patente, tanto que parecía ser un aura oscura a su alrededor, espesándose, llevándose el aire del cuarto.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue retroceder, retroceder todo lo posible para no ahogarse en aquellos ojos que la escrutaban sin ninguna piedad, sin dejarle ninguna salida, acechándola, acorralándola de tal manera que cayó sobre la cama antes de darse cuenta que tenía esta a su espalda.

Este se colocó sobre ella fuera de su rol, sin ser Cain, sin ser Ren Tsuruga. Siendo una persona completamente diferente, una persona que odiaba con todo su ser la relación, fuera cual fuera, que Kyoko aun mantuviera con Fuwa Sho, paralizándola donde estaba, observándole.

No quería verle así, siendo arrastrado por un sentimiento irrefrenable de odio, un sentimiento que se llevara todo lo que era, todo lo que había conseguido y su alma, así que, solos los dos en aquel pequeño cuarto de un hotel, uso todas sus fuerzas para conseguir girarlo, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camiseta, hasta quedar sentada encima de él, recurriendo al espíritu de Setsu para conseguir traerlo de vuelta.

Tan concentrada en ello estaba que ni siquiera sintió la tensión que se extendió como un rayo por el cuerpo de Ren al sentirla sentada encima de su cuerpo, tratando de calmarse para que no hubiera ``ningún accidente´´. Mogami-san había sido para él tan seductora como la más hermosa de las mujeres desde aquella vez que habían estado practicando para Dark Moon en su casa y la había envuelto entre sus brazos, tratando de protegerla del suelo (**capitulo 71 del manga**). Toda ella había sido una tentación en sí misma; su tacto, su olor, su calor. Todo alterando sus sentidos, seduciéndole, retándole a hacer algo más, a no soltarla y disfrutarla de la manera en que pudiera.

Y, sin embargo, creyendo que así prácticamente no podría controlarse a sí mismo, jamás habría creído que esta actuara de aquella manera, sentándose sobre él con tanta naturalidad, tocándole, tentándole a reaccionar solo por lamerse el labio superior.

Se sentía como si una diosa de la pasión se le hubiera sentado encima, encadenándolo para ser su esclavo durante el tiempo que quisiera, jugando con él, torturándole.

Y fue aun peor cuando la vio inclinándose hacía él.

-Por favor. No es posible que pueda estar interesada. Estoy segura de que lo entiendes,¿cierto?-murmuraba Kyoko por encima de su cuerpo.

Pero en aquellos momentos, Ren ni siquiera sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Solo sentía el calor del cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo, su peso ligero paralizándose donde estaba, sus sentidos llenos de ella, su fragancia rodeándole. No era capaz de hablar, no era capaz de pensar.

Cuando aquellos labios en los que tanto había reparado antes se posaron sobre su frente, la corriente eléctrica que corrió por él casi le provocó una sobrecarga a sus sentidos, llenándola de ella, eliminando cualquier cosa que podría haber habido antes con la facilidad en que podría purificar cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Nii-san?.

Su voz lo llamaba y no pudo resistirse a acudir, intentando anclarse a sí mismo para no hacer ninguna locura.

-Se quedó ahí.

-¿Qué?.

-La marca de mi beso-le respondió Kyoko con aquella sonrisilla diabólicamente seductora, que podría causarle un shock permanente que le impediría levantarse de aquella cama para siempre.

-Solo es lápiz labial. Desaparecerá inmediatamente-le contestó, tratando de sonar relajado y tranquilo, como si su cuerpo ligero aun no estuviera sobre el suyo.

-¿Quieres que dure más?-le preguntó esta, sonando indiferente, mientras le acariciaba la cara con la comodidad de una amante.

-Sí. Entre más tiempo dure, más tiempo estarán mi cuerpo y mi alma satisfechos porque es la marca que muestra que soy tuyo.

¿Cuánto de verdad había en aquellas palabras?. Desde la aparición de Kyoko en su vida, Ren ni se había molestado en mirar a otras mujeres, ni siquiera a aquellas en las que siempre había tratado de buscar algún alivio, aun sabiendo que tampoco podría hacerla a ella totalmente suya. La sombra de Rick aun era demasiado alargada y su demonio interior no descansaba tranquilo.

-Está bien-murmuró esta, limpiando el pintalabios de su frente.-Entonces...lo dejaré...-susurró, arrastrando los dedos por un lado de su rostro, conduciéndolos lentamente hacía su garganta, haciendo que se preguntara si podría sentir sus nervios saltar a través de su piel.-Donde pueda verlo y donde tú...

Cogió la cremallera que abría y cerraba su camiseta y comenzó a bajarla con una calma y una confianza dignas de una devoradora de hombres, mientras los ojos de Kyoko seguían la trayectoria de aquel cierre. Tuvo que sonreír, satisfecho del cuerpo que tenía, observando como ella lo desnudaba con total calma, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran por un momento antes de que ella abriera la prenda en dos y volviera a ascender por él.

-Quiero uno que dure para siempre-le informó.

La intimidad era demasiado fuerte, demasiado natural. Era como si su relación siempre hubiera sido de ese modo y estaba intrigado por ver hasta donde Kyoko era capaz de llegar. Él no se resistiría a lo que fuera a hacer. Era Cain Heel y Cain Heel adoraba a su hermana, hiciera lo que hiciera con su cuerpo. Era más, de un modo u otro, lo disfrutaría y guardaría aquel momento en un lugar bien hondo donde solo él lo encontrarse.

Vio como esta se inclinaba hacía su cuello e intentó que su pulso se mantuviera tranquilo, pero...¡¿cómo iba a conseguir eso durante tanto tiempo si solo sentir aquellos labios sobre su piel ya era una autentica tortura?!. El calor, como se sentían, saber que, ante todo, eran los labios de Kyoko... ¡Todo eso lo ponía en el limite!.

Sin embargo, se las ingenió para parecer tranquilo mientras se tocaba el pelo.

-Setsu, esto no es una marca de beso. Comúnmente se llama mordisco-le dijo, abriendo los ojos con calma mientras giraba un poco la cabeza, para que observara lo que había hecho.

-Oh-le dijo esta, tan tranquila.-Pero dijiste que querías algo que durara para siempre, así que asumí que, al menos, debía morder-le explicó, cómodamente tumbada sobre su cuerpo, como si su lugar siempre hubiera sido ese.

-Bueno...Creo que puedes tomarlo de esa forma, pero no era eso a lo que me refería- comentó, viendo como ella le limpiaba la marca de su lápiz labial del cuello con un pañuelo.

Mogami-san estaba tan tranquila ante aquello que tendría que haberla aplaudido por ello, pero no podía permitirse salir de la actuación. No cuando aquello estaba siendo tan bueno.

-A lo que me refería con una marca de un beso que durara para siempre era que no quería algo que fuera solo visual, si no algo que se quedara aquí-le dijo, señalándose el corazón.

-¿Tengo que morderte también ahí?-preguntó Kyoko, mostrándose totalmente metida en el papel.

-No debes morder. Debes chupar, fuerte, en el mismo lugar, una y otra vez, obstinadamente, como si gravaras tu deseo por poseerme. Si lo haces así, podrás dejar una marca oscura, ya que causas un sangrado interno bajo la piel-le explicó como si tal cosa, como si en el fondo de él no estuviera hirviendo y deseando por que lo hiciera, poseyéndolo de alguna manera.-Así es como dejas un chupetón.

-Lo sé-le dijo esta, sonriendo como si nada.

Sin embargo, de repente, se recostó sobre su pecho, dejando la cabeza sobre su corazón, al que aun trataba que siguiera latiendo tranquilo, como si ya no tuviera ganas de continuar con aquello. Y eso era algo que Ren no podía tolerar todavía.

-¿Setsu?-la llamó, obligándola a reaccionar.

-El deseo de poseer... Aun si no lo gravo... Tú ya eres mío,¿no es así?.

-Por supuesto-afirmó, pensando que, tal vez, la había forzado demasiado. Después de todo, era una joven chica japonesa en sus 17 años, con malas experiencias referente a los hombres. Todo aquello debería estar siendo demasiado grande para ella.

-Pero tal vez sea útil hacer que todos sepan. En ese caso, en vez de ponerlo en un lugar que no se puede ver-susurró, consiguiendo que por poco la piel de Tsuruga-san no se erizase.-Es mejor aquí.¿No es así?-volvió a susurrar, acariciando de nuevo su cuello antes de inclinarse de nuevo sobre él, en el mismo lugar donde le había mordido.

Cuando sintió aquellos labios de nuevo, chupando contra su piel, el calor sobre su cuerpo, derramándose sobre él, un nuevo rayo le traspasó, espesando su sangre, encendiéndolo, robando aire de la habitación, electrificando el ambiente.

-No lo olvides, nii-san. Soy la única que puede entenderte completamente y que, en cualquier momento, mi corazón siempre estará contigo.

Aquel tono seductor, el tacto, la fragancia, ella...Estaba envuelto en Kyoko, en todo lo que era y decía, haciendo que se preguntara por un momento si había algo de verdad en las palabras de esta.

-Sí. No lo olvidaré. Ya no haré nada fuera de lugar como lo de esta noche, nada que te decepcione. Mientras este vivo, lo dejaré como tuyo, mientras tú sigas viéndome por siempre.

La sonrisa que se formó en su cara, la sonrisa que le dirigió y que sabía que transmitía sus sentimientos no podría haberla ocultado incluso en 1000 años de práctica.

Y no fue nada sano para su cordura la sonrisa tierna y, a la vez, encantadoramente tentadora con la que esta le contestó, murmurando un ``Sí, nii-san´´, instándole a hacer algo al respecto, a reaccionar.

No le costó el más mínimo esfuerzo girarla sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar encima de ella, viendo su pequeño tamaño y, aun así, deseando tomarla, asaltarla, sabiendo que Kyoko podría con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante.

-¿Nii-san?.¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó esta, aun luciendo una apariencia perfecta de Setsu, lo cual a él le venía perfecto.

Que siguiera de aquel modo tanto como quisiera. Mientras más siguiera envuelta en su personaje, más tenía permitido tocarla como quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera con su adorada hermanita, sabiendo que no le detendría, que ella debía adorarlo de igual modo.

-No quiero prometerle a Dios que mantendré mi promesa. Pero te lo prometo a tí. ¿Puedo grabarlo en tí?-le preguntó, acariciando la piel cercana a su pecho.-La prueba de mi promesa aquí.

-Prueba-fue todo lo que le dijo, aun con esa cara indiferente.

-Y también te enseñaré directamente como hacerlo correctamente.

Estaba tan cerca de su piel que casi podía rozarla, olerla hasta embotarle los sentidos, sentir directamente la calidez que emanaba de aquella piel.

Pero la manos de esta en su cabeza lo detuvieron.

-¿Por qué me detienes?-le preguntó, de verdad queriendo saberlo, justo cuando ya se hallaba tan cerca.

-¿Enseñarme directamente como hacerlo correctamente?.¿Quieres usar en mi las técnicas que practicaste con alguna otra mujer que ni siquiera conozco?. Eso me molesta-le dijo esta, dirigiéndole una mirada helada expresando, sin lugar a dudas, ese sentimiento, sorprendiéndolo.

Se alejó de él, se puso en pie, ignorando su llamada, y sacó su abrigó del armario, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta mientras se lo ponía.

-Oye...¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó, sonando preocupado, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Por qué había parado las cosas de aquel modo?. Él aun no quería parar.

-Parece que, de la forma que soy ahora, no es suficiente para estar contigo. Iré a practicar. Estoy segura de que afuera seré capaz de encontrar cientos de hombres dispuestos a practicar conmigo-le dijo como si nada, como si aquello no fuera realmente indecoroso.

El cuerpo de Ren se movió antes de que él mismo pudiera notarlo, cerrando la puerta que Kyoko estaba abriendo y apresándola contra su pecho.

Esta observó su rostro molesto.

-¿Por qué estas molesto?. Por supuesto que es una broma. Solo iba a comprar unas cosas-le dijo, tratando de quitar su brazo de la puerta.

Pero este fue inflexible.

Cuando la vio de esa manera, dirigiéndole semejante mirada, de verdad pareció que quería irse de su lado, asqueada ante la idea de que hiciera con ella lo que había hecho con otras. Y, aun así, no quería apartarse, notando aun como su corazón latía como un tambor.

Detenerla de aquel modo, apresada contra la puerta, era sumamente sensual y todos sus sentidos aun estaban puestos en ella, privándole de la capacidad de pensar, de hacer algo que no fuera tenerla sujeta de aquella manera.

-Setsu-la llamó, solo buscando una cosa.

Y ella lo hizo. Con esa calma característica de su personaje, esta alzó la cabeza para mirarle y, aun apoyando los brazos en la puerta, se inclinó hacía ella hasta besarla. Notó como saltó contra sus labios por el contacto, pero ignoró aquello, solo concentrándose en tomar lo que pudiera en aquel momento.

Aquellos labios parecían una almohada para los suyos, tan suaves y flexibles como la seda calentada al sol, y eso solo hizo que sus deseos de tomarla aumentaran aun más. Aunque hubiera conseguido reprimirse durante aquel jueguecito en la cama, ya no podía más. La necesitaba, necesitaba que le diera algo,¡lo que fuera!, pero que, al menos, pudiera degustarla.

Había soñado tantas veces, en la secreta oscuridad de su habitación, que podía tomarla sin reservas que, llegados a aquellas alturas, ni aunque hubieran atado sus extremidades a carretas y tiraran de él conseguirían apartarlo.

Una de las manos que tenía contra la puerta descendió suavemente hasta descansar sobre su mejilla y mantuvo su rostro ahí mientras él giraba el suyo, tratando de tener un mejor angulo para saborearla, tomar todo lo que pudiera.

Kyoko soltó un quejido, pero no supo si era de queja o de placer por aquello, así que Ren solo entreabrió los ojos, observando como esta tenía los suyos cerrados, con el rostro ligeramente coloreado de rojo, pareciendo que la había trasladado a otro lugar.

Para lo seriamente que se había tomado lo de tener su pureza intacta, parecía haberse rendido realmente rápido al beso, sin oponer demasiada resistencia, aunque aun siguiera dentro de su personaje, disfrutando del hecho de que le dejara hacer aquello, que le concediera aquel derecho, precisamente a él, el que se decía continuamente que no podría tenerla aunque quisiera.

Incapaz de detenerse, aun a pesar de esos pensamientos negativos, pasó la lengua sobre sus labios de una manera provocativamente lenta, disfrutando del estremecimiento que la recorrió de arriba a bajo, aumentando el rubor en su cara, mientras las dos pequeñas manos de esta se alzaban hasta su pecho, sin saber si para alejarlo o acercarlo.

-Abre la boca-le ordenó en un susurró, después de lamerla de nuevo de aquella manera que la dejaba temblando.-Abre la boca y dejame tomar algo.

-Ni...nii-san-murmuró Kyoko, intentó apartar la cara, pero la mano de este se lo impedía, observando como temblaba contra la puerta, pareciendo incapaz de permanecer más tiempo sobre sus pies.

-Solo haz lo que te digo-insistió Ren, bajando su tono, volviéndolo meloso.-Hazme caso.

Y, aun respirando con dificultad, cuando volvió a besarla, Kyoko entreabrió los labios para él cuando volvió a pasar su lengua sobre estos, dejándole total acceso.

Sentirla de aquel modo fue casi extasiante, notando como el calor de ella le envolvía, como su sabor estallaba en su boca, incluso cegándole por un momento. Quería permanecer eternamente suspendido en aquel momento, tomándola, y, al mismo tiempo, quería continuar, llevar las cosas aun más lejos mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la suavidad de su boca, de sus gemidos tímidos que rompían contra él.

Los pantalones de cuero no eran una buena elección ante un momento como aquel, notándose atrapado, y, sin poder evitarlo, inclinó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra las caderas de Kyoko, que las recibió con un nuevo gemido de sorpresa que acalló con su boca, jugueteando con su lengua. En un primer momento, cuando la había invitado a hacerlo, esta se puso nuevamente rígida, pero con lentas pasadas, retiradas y girándola a su alrededor, no pudo evitar la tentación de imitar tímidamente lo que estaba haciendo en el interior de su boca.

Cuando sintió que la lengua de esta jugaba con la suya, volvió a clavar las caderas contra ella, sintiendo que aquella falda no era ni cuanto menos suficiente para impedirle el acceso. Sus ganas de tomarla se estaban excediendo tanto en la escala que hasta había empezado a calcular como seria la mejor forma de sujetarla para tomarla allí, contra la puerta.

La mera idea de que el personal del hotel pasara y los oyera, sabiendo que la estaba haciendo suya, fue más que suficiente para transformar su sangre en lava liquida, corriendo por sus venas con una lentitud ardiente que iba encendiendo todas las partes de su cuerpo donde la sangre llegara.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Kyoko no ponía resistencia en aquello, se dijo que esta era una muchacha virgen. No podía tomarla contra la puerta como si fuera un animal, por mucho que la idea le excitara, imaginándola de espalda a él, gimiendo contra la madera.

Puso las manos en su trasero, notando como el aliento de esta se quedaba atascado en su garganta por un nuevo brote de sorpresa y vergüenza, y no le supuso ningún esfuerzo levantarla hasta colocarla sobre su erección creciente, disfrutando de los estremecimientos que la recorrían al acercarla, dirigiéndola hacía la cama mientras colocaba las piernas de ella en torno a su cintura y Kyoko se abrazaba a su cuello, tratando de no caerse, aun con manos temblorosas.

Si en algún momento ella había decidido parar aquello, su resistencia parecía haberse esfumado entre sus brazos y, aun sonriendo débilmente, la llevó hasta su cama, donde momentos antes habían empezado con aquel peligroso juego.

Su pequeño tamaño era tan irresistible para él que no pudo evitar dejar que esta cargara con su peso cuando la recostó en su cama, notando como la falda se subía hasta su cintura, incapaz de no ceder, creando una nueva cuna para su miembro. Si no fuera por aquellos pantalones apretados, no podría haberse resistido a entrar en ella en aquel momento. Sobretodo si gemía como en aquellos momentos, como si cada caricia suya le abriera una herida en la piel, haciéndola temblar.

-Te voy a probar que siempre has sido tú para mi. Solo tú-le susurró Ren a un lado de su rostro, acariciando su oído.-Ninguna otra será nombrada en esta cama jamás. Solo tú.

Esta no pudo evitar contener el aliento al oírle y sus dedos se cerraron sobre aquella camisa abierta suya, como si necesitara anclarse a algo. Así que, aprovechando aquel punto flaco, notando como sus defensas bajaban, la besó a lo largo de todo su cuello hasta ascender de nuevo a sus labios momentos antes de que una de sus manos se interpusiera entre ambos en la cuna de su cuerpo, tanteando.

Kyoko volvió a saltar ante la exploración de sus dedos, alterándose, dándose cuenta de a que grado de intimidad habían llegado, pero Ren no tenía intención alguna de detenerse. Ella había saltado como se esperaría de cualquier chica inexperta, sí, pero no le estaba deteniendo. De tener suerte, seguiría fingiendo que estaban en su papel, dejándole menos oportunidades a esta para que se negara a lo que estaban haciendo.

Los hermanos Heel eran precisamente los adecuados para cruzar cualquier linea, por grande que esta fuera.

-Setsu, te estas tensando.¿Por qué?-le dijo, con la voz mucho más oscura que antes, pero tratando de aparentar que aun tenía algo de calma, haciendo a un lado la ropa interior de esta, haciéndola entender donde se estaba tensando.

-Ni...ii...san-fue todo lo que esta pareció capaz de murmurar, intentando abrir los ojos para mirarle.-Yo...una...ducha.

Incluso en una situación como aquella, en la que claramente Ren no iba a parar hasta tenerla, su vena japonesa salía a la luz, con aquella idea de lavarse antes de entregarse a un hombre para ir limpia hasta él.

-No. Aquí. Ahora-fue toda la respuesta que le dio, explorándola con mayor atención, observando en donde se relajaba, donde y como se excitaba más, en que momento podía hacer que se perdiera mientras ella solo parecía capaz de buscar aire en cualquier parte, desesperada, atrapada en sus sentidos, conociendo todo aquello nuevo para ella.

Kyoko gimió entre sus brazos como una niña, negando contra las almohadas, como si se negara a dejarse ir. Pero Ren quería verla, quería ver como se perdía, quería ver cuanto de verdad había en sus fantasias, en las que más de una vez había soñado con tenerla de aquella manera.

Un punto especialmente sensible la hizo arquearse en la cama y Ren le dio un beso en los labios como recompensa, animándola a que siguiera mostrándose, que no pasaba nada malo en demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo y que él estaba esperando por ello.

Con la mano libre, trato de quitarle la camiseta, pero con solo una y ella corcoveando en la cama, la tarea se hizo, cuanto menos, imposible. Así que optó por lo único que podía hacer. Tomó un puñado de tela en un puño, notando como ella se acercaba cada vez más a su final y, cuando los temblores de placer se la llevaron, tiró con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando la prenda.

Kyoko gritó, pero no supo si era debido a lo uno o a lo otro, dándose cuenta que le había arrancado el sujetador junto con la camiseta.

-Mi...ropa-murmuró esta, sonando escandalizada cuando consiguió darse cuenta de su reciente desnudez, intentando taparse de la vista de este con los brazos.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, una sola mano fue suficiente para que Ren pudiera retenerla, colocándole las manos apresadas en su puño por encima de su cabeza, dejándola totalmente indefensa ante él.

-La ropa no importa. Te compraré más, toda la que quieras.

-Ese...¡Ese no es el problema!-gritó, notando como los labios de Tsuruga comenzaron a descender por su mentón, pasando por su cuello hasta que, lentamente, llegó a sus pechos, torturándolos con pasadas ligeras antes de tomarse aquello en serio y empezar a amantarse de ella.

Cuando los tomó entre sus dientes, esta volvió a gritar, pero por la forma en la que se arqueó y en lo que sentía en su centro, aquello no la disgustó tanto como quería dar a entender.

-¿Donde más debería lamerte?-le susurró, aun acariciando su cuerpo con lentas pasadas de sus manos, dejando que el deseo volviera a crecer en ella, atenazándola. Los temblores de excitación habían vuelto, aun bajos, pero visibles.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar sus manos.

-Esto...no...

¿Quería pararlo, ahora, cuando habían llegado a aquel punto?. Solo mirándola de aquella manera, en su cama... Sabía que aquella imagen no se borraría de su mente fuera lo fuera lo que le ocurriera en el futuro, cumpliendo sus deseos de poseerla, de tener algún tipo de derecho de reclamarla, de decirles abiertamente a aquel idiota niñato de Fuwa Sho y aquel acosador cantante que no se atrevieran a volver a acercarse a ella, ya no como su kohai, si no como algo más serio.

Pero... Kyoko no lo vería así si no hablaban de ello, si no terminaban lo que allí había empezado, dejando todas las cosas claras. Le debía demasiadas explicaciones, demasiada información que la dejaría anonadada, pero que debía saber.

Descendió por su cuerpo hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, colocando las manos sobre las caderas de esta, tratando de que no se moviera, pensando que ya habría tiempo más tarde para resolver todo eso.

-¡Tsuruga-san!-gritó ella cuando notó su aliento contra su centro, saliendo totalmente de su personaje ante aquel acto tan intimo.

Sin embargo, en vez de parar por ello, le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de sacar su lengua y lamerla por un momento, notando como aquel pequeño cuerpo rompía en una sucesión de nuevos temblores mientras sus manos salían despedidas a su cabeza, tal vez, en un primer tiempo, para apartarlo.

Pero, cuando se colocó mejor, observándola por encima de su cuerpo, semi desnuda, solo con la falda aun enrollada en sus caderas, vio que, si en algún momento había deseado pararlo, ya no podía. Aquellas manos en su pelo se transformaron en puños, pero los quejidos de ella que llegaban hasta sus oídos sonaban débiles, abandonados. No tenía fuerzas para apartarlo mientras siguiera lamiéndola de aquella manera y, a pesar de su vergüenza, cuando trató de acercarse más a su cuerpo, abriéndose hueco con sus hombros, ella abrió más las piernas. Sin duda, de manera inconsciente, pero lo hizo.

Como premio por su iniciativa, tomó aquel botón sensitivo entre sus labios y trabajó sobre ella, disfrutando como se veía, como se agitaba y gemía, como trataba de agarrarse a las sabanas mientras trataba de no dejarse arrastrar por lo que le hacía. Y, aun con todo, aun a pesar de que parecía que abusaba de ella, sabía que le estaba gustando.

-Dime mi nombre-le ordenó, levantando la cabeza de entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué?-murmuró ella, notando sus ojos nublados, tratando de enfocarlos en él, observando aquellos labios hinchados por sus besos, aquella piel sonrojada donde no había dejado nada sin tocar.

Su miembro saltó, recordando que seguía allí, notando como su control se perdía aun más y no conseguía que su voz sonara normal. Incluso oyéndose, sabía que debía parecer algún tipo salvaje que la estaba asaltando sin piedad, sin poder parar.

-Dí mi nombre. Cuando este entre tus piernas, quiero que digas mi nombre.

Esta asintió de manera vaga, como si no lo hubiera oído pero hubiera sabido que aquello era lo que quería que hiciera.

Acomodándose de nuevo, volvió a tomarla. Primero, en lentas pasadas para destrozarle los nervios, viendo como aquella piel clara se coloreaba de rosa. Después jugueteó con su nido de nervios, viendo como esta no podía dejar de arquearse, teniendo que tomar su trasero en una mano para tratar de que no se alejara de su boca mientras la trabajaba. Y, finalmente, oyendo que todo lo que hacía era gemir, paseó su lengua cerca de la entrada de esta, notando como su cuerpo se tensaba al notar la pequeña invasión.

Sin embargo, para torturarla y obligarla a decir su nombre como quería, no hizo nada más que pasar su lengua una y otra vez por encima, dejándole un indicio de lo que le daría si hacía lo que le había dicho.

El cuerpo de Kyoko se relajó en sus brazos e incluso llegó a mover las caderas, como si le invitara a continuar, pero todo lo que Ren hizo fue eso, pasar por encima de ella, tentándola pero sin darle lo que quería hasta que él no obtuviera su parte. Esta llegó incluso a alzar la cabeza de las almohadas hacía él, tratando de averiguar por qué no seguía, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, centrándose en su rostro, quemándola.

``Dilo. Sabes que quieres que continué, así que solo tienes que decirlo´´.

Vio como esta tragaba mientras volvía a recostarse, notándose como luchaba con ella misma. Su orgullo estaba batallando con la pasión en aquel momento, demostrando que su carácter no era algo que debía perderse de vista, pero, tras lo que pareció una batalla épica, aquellos ojos dulcemente nublados volvieron a centrarse en él.

-Tsu... Tsuruga-san.

El escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al oírla decir con aquel anhelo su nombre hizo que se recordara que él también estaba en aquello, pero, a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Kyoko, aquel no era el nombre que quería oír salir de sus labios en una situación como aquella.

Tomando su parte sensitiva entre los dedos, jugó con ella mientras su lengua apenas se dejaba notar por encima de su cuerpo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos cuando nuevos temblores la recorrieron de arriba a bajo, abriendo aun más sus piernas.

Sin embargo, pareció molesta cuando volvió a mirarle, casi haciéndole reír contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que aquella tortura estaba empezando a matarla.

-Ren, por...por favor-murmuró de pronto, ondulando de nuevo sus caderas.

Y este se congeló en el lugar. Pensaba que el escalofrío que había sentido antes había sido fuere, pero ante la mención de su nombre, pareció que los temblores que la abatían habían entrado en él, teniendo que sujetarse a las piernas abiertas de esta para tratar de tomar fuerzas y controlar la parte baja de su cuerpo, cerca de explotar.

La miró una ultima vez, notando como ella dudaba de haberlo hecho bien. Pero su lengua en su centro fue más que suficiente para saber que aquello era lo que había querido. Volvió a trabajar sobre ella, notando su propia necesidad creciente, buscando su ultima liberación antes de atreverse a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Las manos de esta volvieron a su cabello y los gemidos volvieron a recorrer la habitación.

Cuando estaba cerca de su final, trató de cerrar las piernas, tensándose mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para lo que venía, pero los hombros de Ren, se lo impidieron. Gritando su nombre, una fuerza tiró de ella, todo se transformó en luz tras sus ojos cerrados y tuvo la impresión de que el aire le era arrancado de los pulmones mientras una sensación de saltar en pedazos se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Al poder volver a tomar aire, vio como este ascendía por su cuerpo, ya sin la camiseta, arrastrándose hacía ella como un león, con aquellos brazos moviéndose lentamente mientras se acercaba, ocupando todo su campo de visión. Todo lo que podía ver era a este; su rostro, su cabello despeinado por sus propias manos, aquel pecho espectacular que tendría que atemorizarla aunque solo fuera un poco. Pero, llegados a aquellas alturas, sintiéndose dulcemente cansada, no podía temer nada de lo que le hiciera.

Aunque en un primer momento se había mostrado autoritario, seguro, fuerte, tomando el control de todo, no había nada que, en realidad, la hubiera asustado. ¿Sorprendido?. Desde luego, pero este no la había hecho daño en ningún momento, tratándola como si fuera algo muy valioso, como si pudiera romperse entre sus manos si no llevara cuidado, aunque en cierta forma sí se había roto, así que no podía sentir miedo mientras que lo veía acercarse.

Moldeó sus labios con los de él cuando Ren la besó de manera posesiva, soltando un gemido de satisfacción masculina cuando no sintió ninguna resistencia por su parte. A aquellas alturas, su mente apenas era una masa capaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas y su corazón latía de tantas formas diferentes dentro de su pecho que ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Sin duda, estaba demasiado abrumada por él, por el cuerpo masculino, por su olor, por aquellos ojos que no se apartaban de su rostro en ningún momento.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar que pasaría después de aquella noche, con qué cara podría mirarle y hablar delante de la gente.

Los labios de Ren a un lado de sus labios la centraron en aquel momento, notando de nuevo a aquellas caderas dando contra ella, tocando algún punto en su interior que la hacía sentirse como si fuera a derretirse en cualquier momento, disfrutando de su peso sobre ella, de la extraña sensación de ser asaltada sin remedio, sin que él mismo pudiera controlarse.

-Kyoko-susurró Ren, haciendo que todo su cuerpo volviera a estremecerse, como si aquellas emociones no fueran a acabarse nunca.

Cogió una de sus manos, tomándola por la muñeca, conduciéndola a su entrepierna, haciéndola saltar cuando sintió el miembro de este contra la tela y sus dedos. Estaba...caliente y, de forma extraña, parecía tener incluso vida propia.

-Abre el pantalón-le ordenó este, aun manteniendo su mano en el lugar, sujetando su muñeca.-Quita el botón y baja la cremallera con mucho cuidado.

Aun tragando saliva, ella trató de hacerlo, pero ya no había ningún hueco en aquellos pantalones, así que el botón era difícil de soltar. Tuvo que recurrir a las dos manos, intentando no mirar a este a los ojos, para conseguir que, finalmente, el botón cediera y la cremallera bajó sin dar mayores problemas.

Este volvió a besarla en la comisura de la boca, como si fuera alguna clase de premio al buen trabajo, y fue él mismo quien se bajó estos, junto con su ropa interior, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras Kyoko miraba para otro lado, sintiendo su rostro tan encendido como si le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Había visto el cuerpo de Tsuruga san varias veces ya en su papel de Setsu, teniendo que ir siempre al baño a buscarlo cuando se tardaba demasiado. Pero aquello era totalmente distinto. En aquel momento él iba a tomarla y no era en absoluto aquel Cain Heel de baja tensión que se dedicaba a hacer muñecos de espuma en la bañera. Era el hombre que quería hacer con ella aquello que Kyoko siempre había supuesto que solo deberían hacer los matrimonios.

Desde luego, no estaban casados, pero tampoco tendría voz para decirle sus ideas en aquel momento, notando como este hociqueaba a un lado de su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel y, a un mismo tiempo, despertando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas de nuevo, notando como la olía, como la lengua de este tomaba la salinidad de su piel mientras aquellas caderas, ahora desnudas, descendían sobre ella.

Sujetarse a sus hombros pareció lo más natural cuando lo sintió en su entrada, girando la cabeza para mirarlo porque la mano de este la acariciaba. La mirada de Ren se había hecho más pesada, más intensa y posesiva mientras se iba hundiendo en ella y, aun así, no pudo apartar la vista de sus ojos, notando al mismo tiempo la tirantez de su interior.

Cuando un gemido de dolor se formó en su garganta, Ren volvió a alzarse sobre ella, cogiendo su rostro entre las dos manos, intentando que siguiera mirándole, que se concentrara en sus ojos.

No sin cierto trabajo, pudo conseguirlo y, cuando este estuvo totalmente en su interior, fue cuando se sintió por completo asaltada, tomada, como en una de aquellas novelas inglesas de época donde la protagonista siempre es raptada por un apuesto pirata. Sin lugar a dudas, en aquella ocasión, Ren era aquel personaje, retirándose con cuidado, estudiando su reacción, solo para volver a hundirse.

La situación debería haberla abrumado, sus piernas tendrían que sentirse doloridas al encontrarse tan abiertas para acogerlo, pero, de algún modo sorprendente, no se sentía así en absoluto. Solo podía agarrarse a aquellos imponentes hombros desnudos mientras de sus labios empezaban a escapar nuevos gemidos de placer, obligándose a cerrar los ojos para conseguir sentirlo todo.

Aprovechando eso, Ren volvió a besarla, asaltando su boca como había empezado a hacer con su cuerpo, el control roto hacía tiempo, poseyéndola y, aun así, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo adecuado, para lo que estaba hecho y para lo que ella estaba hecha también. Se sentía tan natural estar entre sus piernas que un rápido pensamiento de un Dios que se dedicaba a formar parejas antes de existir se le pasó por la mente.

Pero Kyoko volvió a gemir, ondulándose bajó él, y todo lo que estaba pensando se borró de pronto.

Solo pudo seguir tomándola de aquella manera que rallaba con lo salvaje, viendo que tan rápido podía llevarla hasta una nueva liberación, notando la tensión que se había formado en el interior de sus muslos, haciendo que su piel temblara mientras notaba todos sus nervios tensándose, cercano ya a su propia liberación.

Cuando la sintió irse, gritando de nuevo su nombre, lo más natural fue seguirla, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, dejando escapar los gemidos que él mismo había estado conteniendo, abrasando su pecho, sintiendo una fuerza parecida a la de ella arrastrándole a algún lugar que no tuvo el tiempo necesario de discernir.

Solo supo que, cuando consiguió tomar aire y abrir los ojos, estaba aplastando a Kyoko con su peso, aun manteniendo la cabeza de esta entre sus dos brazos flexionados, solo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Esta respiraba por los labios entreabiertos, necesitando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, pero supo que se debía más a su cansancio que a su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Lo más caballeroso hubiera sido hacerse simplemente a un lado, devolviendole su espacio, pero, tras lo que habían vivido, lo que menos quería hacer era apartarse de ella. De eso estaba cien por cien seguro.

Escondió el rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, tapándose a ambos con las sabanas y, antes de darse cuenta de la respiración lenta y pesada que Kyoko había empezado a hacer poco después, Ren no tardó en quedarse dormido.

…...

Por la mañana, cuando Kyoko consiguió abrir los ojos, se encontraba atrapada por unos brazos masculinos, de lado, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo a su espalda, en la conocida postura llamada ``la cuchara´´ y todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior asaltó su mente con tal fuerza que casi llegó a sentirlo como un puñetazo.

Alterada, intentó liberarse de aquellos brazos, recordando perfectamente a quien pertenecían. Sin embargo, a pesar de que trató con todas sus fuerzas de salir de allí todo lo avergonzada que en ese momento se encontraba, aquellos brazos no cedieron ni un milímetro. Para ser más justo, incluso la apretaron aun más fuerte, impidiendo que se moviera del sitio.

-Veo que siempre te despiertas con energías por las mañanas-le susurró la voz de Tsuruga san junto al oído, haciendo que un nuevo brote de vergüenza y temblores la asaltaran.

Recordando la noche anterior, supo que lo sucedido había sido tanto obra suya como de él y, sin embargo, este parecía encontrarse totalmente calmado.

-Por...por favor.¿Po...podrías soltarme?-le preguntó, apenas con hilo de voz.

-Sí, me importa. Y aun no quiero-fue toda la respuesta que recibió, notando como Ren colocaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, acariciando su oído con los labios.

¡A la luz del día aquello parecía mucho más vergonzoso!. El nivel de rojo en la cara de Kyoko tendría que ser nombrado como un nuevo color.

-A...ayer...-volvió a murmurar, tratando de encontrar su voz, pero apenas fue capaz.

-No hicimos nada que ninguno de los dos no quisiéramos haber hecho,¿no?-le preguntó este, notando contra su mejilla como ella asentía.-Pues entonces no hay ningún problema.

-Pero...

-¿Piensas que soy ese tipo de hombre que esta con una mujer una noche, sin más?. Creo recordar que hace tiempo hablé con un señor pollo sobre la mujer que amo.

-¡¿Sabes que era Boo?!-exclamó Kyoko, tratando de mirarlo.

-Lo sospechaba porque vuestros caracteres se parecían, pero gracias por confirmármelo.

Ren tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír ante el rostro nuevamente avergonzado de ella.

-¿Recuerdas que dije que era una chica de preparatoria y de todas esas cosas que eran increíblemente similares a ti?.

Kyoko asintió, pero, ante ninguna reacción en particular, Ren suspiró.

-Estoy diciéndote que eras tú.¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta?-le preguntó, sonando apesadumbrado.

-¡Yo!-exclamó esta, tratando de mirarle de nuevo.

Pero Ren la aferró con fuerza contra su pecho de nuevo, ocultando la cabeza en su cuello, soltando un nuevo suspiro contra la piel de Kyoko.

-Por eso era tan difícil taparlo. Eres tan ingenua e inocente que invitas, sin saberlo, a todos los lobos para que salten sobre tí.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó esta.

-¿Y?.¿Qué sientes tú por mi?-le preguntó este de manera directa, dejándola paralizada entre sus brazos.

Kyoko se mordisqueó los labios, pareciendo nuevamente nerviosa, y su rostro adquirió un color aun más oscuro. Entre sus manos pudo sentir como se le había disparado el pulso aun más y como su corazón parecía estar marcándose una de las sambas que tanto gustaban al presidente.

-Yo...yo...etto...yo...

Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta volvía a temblar, así que, sintiéndose generoso, le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Esta bien. Ya entendí. Después de todo, hay muchas cosas más que aun tengo que contarte.

-¿Muchas cosas?.

-¿Recuerdas tu encuentro con Kuu san y como este hablaba de su hijo Kuon?.

Kyoko asintió, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ver a donde quería dirigirse, y Ren tuvo la impresión de que aquella iba a ser una muuuuuy larga jornada de cama.

**Fin.**

**A las 3:47 de la madrugada he ido a terminar este fic con la esperanza de que mañana viernes, aunque ya es viernes oficialmente, vaya a la biblioteca a subirlo.**

**Pensaba que lo terminaría mucho antes, pero la larga sesión de escenas explicitas me estaba dejando sin fuerzas y no conseguía unir bien una escena con otra. Además, hoy echaban Grimm, así que de 12 y media hasta las 2, ya que los otros capítulos ya los había visto, he estado viendo la tele. La serie me encanta, así que, a pesar de mis ganas de terminar el fic, he tenido que hacer una pausa. ¿Soy la única que encuentra encantadoramente encantador a Monroe, a pesar de ser un lobo?. Será que los lobos son mi debilidad, como siempre.**

**Pero volviendo al tema. Como el manga no esta terminado, he tenido que dejar de nuevo ese final abierto porque, de otro modo, seria una novela más que un fic. Ren y Kyoko me encantan, así que no tengo ninguna duda de que acabaran juntos. Solo he querido hacer esto para autosatisfacción mía y para placer vuestro.**

**Como siempre, si os ha gustado o no, solo tenéis que dejar un review y trataré de contestarlo. De la misma forma, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en las próximas historias que vaya haciendo. Bye.^^**


End file.
